Lui, ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre
by Evanae
Summary: Si j'avais su que ce gamin me ferais cet effet,je l'aurais jamais cru. Il est devenu ma raison d'être et ma raison de vivre, il m'a changé et je l'aime.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial, il s'agit d'un OS en récompense à menthe07 pour avoir mit ma 100ème rewiew ! *saute de joie***

**Du coup, voici ce petit écrit qui je l'espère sera quand même au goût de tous :)**

**Les petites règles que je devais respecter : le couple est Marco/Ace, il s'agit d'une deathfic qui se passe en UA.**

**Gros câlin pour menthy ! *désolée du surnom mais j'aime bien***

**Bonne lecture mes p'tits choux !**

* * *

Je fumais une cigarette tranquillement devant la caserne. J'avais fini mon service et j'attendais mes coéquipiers qui étaient partis à une urgence.

-Hey Marco !

Je me retournais pour voir l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Tatch, venir vers moi. Lui aussi est pompier dans la caserne mais aujourd'hui il est de repos.

-Hey mec, ça te dit de sortir boire un verre ce soir ?

-A condition que je ne te ramasse pas à la petite cuillère, yoi.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans un bar du centre ville, un verre de whisky à la main. Mon ami c'était perdu dans le flot de la foule et je l'aperçu rapidement en très bonne compagnie.

La chaleur étouffante couplée au monde, je suis sorti prendre l'air et fumer une cigarette, profitant du calme. Tatch me rejoignit peu après, un air de bienheureux sur le visage.

-Tu profite pas de la soirée ?

- Personne à mon goût ce soir, yoi, fit-je avec un petit sourire.

-Allez, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi là dedans !

Il me repoussa dans le bar et je me retrouvais sur la piste de danse improvisée. Je commençais à danser et je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches avec un corps qui se collait dans mon dos.

Un léger souffle dans mon cou et je laissai nos bassins onduler en rythme tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, à danser l'un contre l'autre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à un moment, je voulu voir qui était mon inconnu mais en me retournant il avait disparu.

Je rejoignis Tatch alors qui emballait une nana. Il arrêta de s'amuser et me regarda avec un sourire entendu. Il laissa la fille partir et on sortit pour se diriger vers ma voiture.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi, yoi ?

-Tu le ramène pas à la maison ? sourit-il.

Pourtant, il perdit un peu son sourire envoyant que je ne répondais pas à sa dernière question. Une fois dans la voiture j'appuyais ma tête contre le volant et attendit quelques minutes avant de la relever et de démarrer.

-Ça ne va pas Marco ?

-Si, très bien. Pourquoi, yoi ?

-Tu as trouvé un gars, tu as dansé avec et il ne se passe rien ?

-Il est partit avant même que j'ai pu voir son visage, yoi, soufflais-je. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est un peu plus petit que moi et qu'il a les mains fines, yoi.

Je conduisis dans le silence. Je repensais aussi à mon penchant. Oui, j'aime les hommes et j'ai découvert ça quand j'avais 16 ans. Tatch était déjà mon meilleur ami à l'époque. Il ne m'avait pas jugé et lorsque j'ai embrassé le garçon qui me plaisait, toute l'école l'a sut et personne ne voulait s'approcher hormis Tatch.

Il a toujours été là pour moi. Et même sa petite amie de l'époque qui est restée une grande amie était là. La belle Whitey Bay.

Par la suite j'ai choisis de ne pas avoir de relation sérieuse. Une fois le lycée fini, j'ai tenté la fac pour finalement me diriger vers les pompiers.

Je déposais mon meilleur ami devant son immeuble et je filais chez moi, rejoindre mon lit qui m'appelait.

* * *

Je ne suis pas retourné dans ce bar pendant deux semaines et ce fut un vrai concours de circonstance qui m'y emmena en compagnie de Whitey Bay, en début de soirée.

-Alors chou, toujours pas de mec en vu ?

-Non, yoi. Tu sais très bien que les coups d'un soirs me suffisent amplement, yoi.

Je relevait la tête vers le serveur qui venait de déposer nos consommations sur la table. Je croisais un instant son regard noir qui était légèrement troublé. Je ne m'en occupais pas plus que ça, me faisant asticoter par mon amie qui voulait à tout prix me caser.

Cependant, je ne put m'empêcher de reposer mes yeux sur le serveur, voyant les petits coup d'œil indécis qu'il me lançait.

-Vas-y !

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Whitey qui me souriait avec un regard entendu. Je secouait la tête.

-Trop jeune, il doit être à peine majeur, yoi.

-Et alors ? Il te matte depuis tout à l'heure alors tu bouge ton cul et tu y vas !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans ma chaise pour me faire réagir et je soupirais. En relevant le regard vers le comptoir, il avait disparu. C'est donc en foudroyant mon amie du regard que je me levais avec mon verre et mon paquet de cigarette vers le coin fumeur juste à l'extérieur.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là, une cigarette dans la bouche. J'allumais ma propre clope alors qu'il paraissait hésitant.

-Je heu … Désolé pour l'autre soir, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Je relevais le regard vers lui, étonné par ses paroles. Mais de quoi il parlait ?

-Tu sais, lorsque j'ai dansé avec toi il y a deux semaines.

-C'était toi, yoi ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il gêné.

Le serveur s'appuya contre le mur et souffla la fumée alors que je cherchais les détails que j'avais noté dans un coin de ma tête.

-J'ai pas pu resister, tes vêtements te moulaient tellement bien et … Nan, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Il rentra à l'intérieur en baissant la tête, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'expliquer. J'avais voulu le retenir mais je le laissais partir. Son air légèrement attristé m'avait pincé le cœur. Je ne voulais plus rentrer à l'intérieur et c'est toujours dehors que Whitey me rejoignit trente minutes plus tard.

-Tu lui as fait quoi au petit jeune ? Il a l'air tout triste maintenant ?

-Rien, yoi, murmurais-je. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de parler, yoi.

-Alors j'ai bien fait de discuter avec la serveuse, j'en ai appris un peu sur lui, tu veux savoir ?

Je soupirais. Mon amie avait tendance à fouiner où il ne fallait pas mais je ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Approuvant d'un signe de tête, je l'écoutais parler.

C'est comme ça que j'appris que mon serveur s'appelait Portgas D. Ace, il avait seulement 19 ans et bientôt 20, qu'il travallait en même temps qu'il faisait des études en fac de sport, qu'il était gay et célibataire depuis deux ans.

-Trop jeune, finis-je par lâcher.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu n'en n'as que 27 !

Je secouais la tête et me décidais à rentrer sous la mine boudeuse de mon amie qui me suivit malgré tout. Je n'avais pas la tête à penser à ce gosse. Et pourtant, son image ne voulait pas quitter mes pensées.

* * *

On fêtait l'anniversaire de Tatch dans ce fameux bar. Une idée de mes amis à qui le fêtard avait vendu la mèche. Du coup, ils s'étaient tous mis en tête de rencontrer mon serveur pour voir à quoi il ressemblait et essayer de ma caser avec.

Du coup, toute la soirée je me retrouvais dans des positions plus que gênantes avec un Ace qui rougissait à chaque fois.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant virer au rouge tomate et je me surpris à espérer nous retrouver coincé sans faire exprès au milieu de la foule.

-Bon alors ! T'y vas ou quoi ? Décide-toi parce que même s'il est du même bord que toi, je pourrais lui sauter dessus !

Je me retournais pour croisé le regard de Whitey. Elle avait bien bu, cela se voyait. Ses pupilles dilatées et son petit sourire voulait tout dire. Je soupirais en m'éloignant, me trouvant un petit coin un peu tranquille pour siroter mon verre.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien j'en ai bu. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Je jetais des coups d'œil sur la piste de danse et pu voir mon serveur s'y déhancher. Je ne privais pas de le mater, remarquant combien il était beau malgré qu'il soit jeune.

J'étais vraiment bien alcoolisé puisque je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouver à danser contre lui, nos corps collé l'un à l'autre. Combien de temps on est resté ainsi ? Je ne sais pas, mais longtemps je pense. Il allait retourner à son service que la musique changea du tout au tout pour mettre un slow. Du coin de l'oeil je notais Vista à côté du DJ et lui lançais un regard que je voulais noir, le traitre.

Ace s'accrocha à mon cou et je le tenais contre moi, mes mains sur ses hanches.

-Je … Heu je sais pas vraiment dansé ça, avoua-t-il.

-Alors laisse-toi porter, yoi.

Je le guidais tranquillement, il nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle sur ma peau était électrisant, l'alcool jouant son rôle de petit diable, j'avais des frissons dans tout le corps.

J'ai vraiment du beaucoup boire parce que je ne me souviens pas de comment, mais je me suis retrouvé dehors avec mon serveur, le plaquant contre le mur pour l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Ace répondait à mon étreinte et je sentais ses mains se frayer un chemin sous ma chemise avant d'être interrompue par l'autre serveuse qui cherchait son collègue. J'ai sentis une petite déception d'avoir été interrompu puis je rentrais à l'intérieur, rejoindre mes amis avant qu'il ne se posent des questions. Je sentais vraiment ma tête partir, je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment. Je sentais quelqu'un me fourrer un autre verre dans les mains.

* * *

Ce matin en me réveillant, je constatais que quelque chose clochait. Et pour cause, en me retournant dans le lit, je sentis quelque chose de doux et chaud dans ma main.

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux pour découvrir des doigts entrelacés aux miens. Remontant un peu plus haut, je tombait nez à nez avec le visage endormis d'un brun aux tâches de rousseurs.

Ace.

-B'jour ...

Je ne lui répondit pas maintenant, cherchant dans mes souvenirs le pourquoi du comment. Pourtant, quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, je cessais de chercher et profitais du baiser.

L'étudiant se colla contre moi et j'eus la confirmation de ce que nous avions fait cette nuit. Il laissa une de ses mains se balader sur mon corps et je soupirais sous la caresse avant de me décoller de lui à contre cœur.

-Je suis désolé, yoi.

-Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

-Je n'aurais pas du te donner de faux espoirs, je suis plus âgé que toi et-

-Tu réfléchis trop !

Ace se jeta de nouveau sur moi et nous fit rouler, lui au-dessus, embrassant et suçotant mon cou. Je ne pouvait que le laisser faire. Je m'apprêtait à le laisser continuer plus loin que mon bippeur se mit à sonner et je repoussait mon amant pour le chercher.

Je retournais la pile de nos vêtements alors que la porte se mettais à sonner. Je grognais au plus jeune d'aller répondre puis le vit revenir accompagné.

-Marco ?

-Tatch ?

-Heu je crois que je vais vous laissez, fit Ace devenu timide.

Il s'approcha de moi alors que je tenais le bippeur dans les mains et que je fronçais les sourcils en cherchant ce que mon collègue faisait là.

-Je vais prendre une douche, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je répondit à son baiser plus comme si c'était par habitude que par politesse. En relevant le regard, je vis mon meilleur ami avec un grand sourire. Je le foudroyait du regard et l'entraina dans la cuisine.

-He bien, pour une fois que tu amène un de tes coups d'un soir chez toi, et en plus, le mignon petit serveur de la dernière fois, ricana Tatch.

-Ta gueule, yoi. Tu fais quoi là ?

-A la base on devait déjeuner ensemble pour essayer de reconstituer notre soirée mais tu t'es pas pointé et là ton bippeur viens de sonner.

Il pointa l'appareil toujours dans ma main et je pris conscience de la situation. Enfilant rapidement mon uniforme, je me dépêchais de sortir et de courir à ma voiture, laissant mon ami derrière moi qui, lui, n'était pas d'astreinte.

J'avais une petite appréhension de le laisser avec Ace plus par peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire que ce qu'il allait lui faire. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir le brun de ma soudaine absence. Il devrait attendre le soir.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je le cherchais distraitement dans ma veste sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Marco, desu ?

«Hey tu fou quoi ? fit celui que j'identifiais comme Haruta. On est partis sans toi !»

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, yoi. Dis-moi où je dois me rendre plutôt.

«Vista, prends par là, on gagnera du temps. Heu ... C'est dans la rue des Ormes, un jeune apparemment. On te retrouve là-bas.»

Je balançait mon téléphone sur la banquette à côté de moi. Je soupirais. C'était rare pour moi d'arriver en retard à la caserne. Même après nos habituelles fêtes. Bon, certes, c'était l'anniversaire de Tatch mais je me suis toujours levé après une cuite !

Sans vraiment regarder, j'attrapai de nouveau mon téléphone et envoyer un message aux autres fêtards plus ou moins réveillé pour leur donner rendez-vous plus tard à la caserne, voir qui se souviens de la soirée ...

* * *

Une semaine. Exactement une semaine que je ne pense qu'à ce gamin du bar. Dès que je suis seul un instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Ace et à notre nuit ensemble. Oui, j'ai réussi l'exploit de me souvenir de tout et je ne regrette rien à vrai dire. Ce gosse m'a fait vivre la plus belle nuit que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je me relevais de mon canapé en soupirant. J'ai été d'astreinte le nuit dernière ce qui fait que j'ai dormis toute la journée. Tatch m'a forcé la main pour sortir ce soir et me changer les idées. Inutile de dire qu'il se doutait de tout.

-Bon je met quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux Izou, soupirais-je.

L'okama de notre bande était venu mettre mon armoire à sac pour se trouver une tenue. Il ressortit de la chambre, habillé d'un pantalon dont j'ignorait jusque là l'existence et d'une chemise blanche m'appartenant.

-Mouais ... ça te ressemble trop pour que ce soit moi ...

-Les gars ! Vous êtes prêts ? fit une femme depuis mon entrée.

Whitey Bay arriva dans le salon, tout sourire vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un mini-short et d'un bustier qui dévoilait son ventre. Autant l'avouer de suite, elle comptait sortir pour draguer.

-Whi' ! Je sais pas quoi mettre ! chouina Izou.

-Mais tu es très bien comme ça Iz' ! Et toi Marco ? Tu reste habillé comme ça ?

Je lui lançais un regard de travers. Ma chemise mauve ouverte de moitié sur mon torse était très bien et ce pantalon blanc aussi. Elle leva les mains et on la suivit jusque sa voiture, mademoiselle ayant décidé de conduire.

J'ai faillis l'étrangler quand on arriva devant le bar dans lequel Ace travaillait. Seulement, elle rigola et se tint loin de moi avant de courrir vers Tatch et se cacher derrière lui. Je soupirais en passant devant eux pour entrer.

D'office je m'installais à une table tranquille, mes amis me rejoignant en rigolant. Et comme par hasard, lorsque je tournais la tête vers le bar, je croisais son regard surpris. J'osais un petit sourire qu'il me rendit, aucun de nous deux n'étant sûr de ce que l'on devait faire.

-Hey, Marco, viens avec moi on va chercher à boire !

Sans répliquer je suivit Whitey jusqu'au comptoir et là, c'est Ace qui nous servit. Sans rien dire au début puis quand j'allais repartir avec les verres dans les mains, il me retint le bras un instant, juste pour que je me tourne vers lui.

-Je regrette pas cette nuit.

Je haussais les sourcils alors qu'il allait répondre à d'autres clients. Je repartis alors avec les autres, sans m'ôter mon serveur de la tête.

Au moment de danser, notre amie m'entraina sur la piste alors que Tatch draguait déjà une nana et que Izou restait à boire encore un peu, prétextant que personne n'était à son goût. La bleue m'abandonna sur la piste et alors que j'allais la quitter, je vis dans un coin le serveur danser.

Discrètement, je le rejoignit et je me mis dans son dos, dansant contre lui. Je plaquais mes mains sur ses hanches et laissais mes doigts glisser légèrement sous sa chemise. Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer alors que nos bassins dansaient en rythme, l'un contre l'autre.

Ace mit sa tête en arrière, la mienne dans son cou à déposer quelques petits baiser papillon, le faisant soupirer. Au final, on ne dansait plus, on se tenait là, moi lui donnant des caresses et lui profitant.

Pourtant, il se dégagea de mon étreinte et sans un mot, il m'entraina dehors, dans cette ruelle où l'on pouvait fumer et qui nous voyais souvent ensemble. Il me prit dans ses bras mais je le plaquait contre le mur et d'office mes mains prirent possession de son corps.

Je lui suçotais le cou, le mordais juste pour entendre ses soupirs de plaisir. Relevant la tête, je croisait son regard et je fondit sur ses lèvres, notant leurs goût sucré. Nos langues jouaient entre elle et je continuais de caresser ses hanches, laissant parfois une de mes mains descendre sur ses fesses.

Mon serveur répondit au moindre de mes baisers brûlants. Il ouvrit complètement ma chemise et laissa ses doigts se promener en une légère caresse sur mon torse avant de les descendre vers la ceinture. Il joua un petit instant avec le rebord de mon pantalon et allait y glisser les doigts mais je coupais notre étreinte et reculais de deux pas, nos yeux ancrés les uns dans les autres.

-Attends, croassais-je, ma voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur, me saisit de mes affaires laissées là et ressortis pour le voir, appuyé sur une voiture, sans doute la sienne. Je m'installais à ses côtés et il démarra, laissant une main se perdre sur ma jambe.

Il ne conduisit pas longtemps avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble, surement à son appartement. Il me conduisit dans les étages, notre progression ralentie par des baiser volés et des caresses brûlantes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je le plaquais contre la porte, l'embrassant encore plus sauvagement que lui. Il gémit contre mes lèvres au moment où je lui retirais sa chemise. Il se libéra de mes bras et m'entraina vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me poussa sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de moi, fondant sur mes lèvres.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, le laissant un peu prendre les commandes. Il défit ma ceinture et mon pantalon, laissant ses doigts glisser sur moi. Je me redressais pour être assis et retirer ce qu'il restait de ma chemise, le laissant continuer ses caresses une fois recouché.

Il descendit pour m'embrasser le cou, jouer avec mes tétons, me faisant soupirer de bien être. Je ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il avait retirer mes vêtements et qu'il posa le bout de ses lèvres sur mon sexe. Il joua un moment comme ça, à le frôler de ses lèvres ou à donner de petit coup avec sa langue.

Je ne tenais plus, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était le prendre et s'il ne se décidait pas bientôt, je risquais de le retourner pour m'occuper de son cas tellement il m'excitait. Un gémissement quitta mes lèvres alors qu'il me prenait totalement en bouche, faisant des va et vient lent au début et puis plus rapide.

Je me sentais venir et ne pouvant parler, je le repoussais pour le forcer à reculer avant de reprendre ma respiration et de me contrôler un minimum. Il s'essuya la bouche et se pencha de nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'en profitais pour lui retirer ses vêtements et l'asseoir sur moi, mon sexe prêt à le pénétrer.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et je savais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier de ne pas être préparé mais je m'introduisit quand même d'un coup sec dans son intimité, le faisant crier. Je m'excusais en me redressant pour l'embrasser puis pendant notre baisé, il bougea légèrement, me donnant l'autorisation de continuer.

Je commençais alors des va-et-vient, allant doucement au début puis quand je le sentis complètement détendu, j'allais plus vite.

-Pl-plus ...

Les seuls mots que l'on prononçait alors. Je l'écoutais et allait plus fort, le voyant se tortiller de plaisir. Puis je touchais un endroit sensible en le voyant mettre sa tête en arrière, les yeux remplis d'extase.

-Mar ... Marco ... Hummm ...

Je rapprochait se tête de la mienne, pour qu'il m'entende gémir moi aussi. Nos lèvres se frôlaient et au moment où j'accélérais, il se dégagea pour se retirer totalement, me faisant grogner de frustration. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais pour me venger, je l'attrapais par les épaules et le mis à quatre pattes.

Me plaçant derrière lui, je ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester que je le pénétrais, le forçant à suivre mon rythme. Rien d'autres ne sortait de nos bouches à part des gémissement. Je le sentis s'affaisser sous moi et je me retrouvais allongé sur lui.

-Co-comme ... ça ... Hannn ...

-A-Ace ...

Je lui susurrait son prénom à l'oreille. Lui mordillant le lobe au moment où je touchais sa prostate. Il appréciait vraiment parce qu'à chaque coup je le sentais partir. La pression montait dans mon corps et je plaçait ma main sur son sexe pour lui procurer plus de caresses.

C'est ce qui le fit partir puisqu'il se libéra dans ma main, son intimité se resserrant sur moi, je me libérait en lui dans un râle de désir incontrôlé.

On ne bougeait plus, profitant des derniers instants du plaisir puis je me dégageait pour m'allonger à côté de lui, caressant son dos. Ace se tourna vers moi et installa d'office sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, lovant son corps contre le mien.

On s'endormit comme ça, sans dire un mot de plus. On en avait pas besoin, enfin, pas encore. C'est là que je réalisais à quel point se gamin avait une emprise sur moi. Tout était partit d'un regard et on se retrouvais là, à dormir ensemble après voir fait l'amour, chose qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé puisque je préférais les coups d'un soir.

Sans se rendre compte, ce gamin m'avait changé, il agissait comme une véritable drogue sur moi. Et se sur cette pensée que je m'endormit, le rejoignant dans les bras de Morphée alors que je resserrais notre étreinte.

* * *

Une bonne odeur de croissant me chatouilla les narines. La télé était allumée et j'entendais les chaines changer toutes les deux secondes avec la porte de la chambre ouverte. Mon colocataire se décida enfin pour un film et à en juger par le calme qui régnait, il devait être entrain de réviser ses partiels.

De mauvaise grâce, je me levais pour le rejoindre. La nuit avait été plutôt courte pour moi avec l'astreinte mais je savais que j'aurais toute l'après-midi pour dormir, une fois que Ace serait en cours.

-B'jour, marmonna le brun.

Je m'approchais pour m'asseoir à côté de lui, mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il releva la tête pour m'embrasser et retourna à ses révisions pendant que je me levais pour aller déjeuner.

-J'ai proposé à mes frères de venir manger ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, yoi. Tu me diras ce que tu veux manger, j'irais en course plus tard, yoi.

-Quelque chose de simple et en grande quantité, Lu' est comme moi pour la bouffe.

Je souris avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de me diriger vers la douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, je me laissais aller, ma relation avec Ace se retraçant dans ma tête.

On avait fini par se mettre ensemble pour essayer au départ. Puis comme cela fonctionnait, on a continué. On avait passé le cap des huit mois de relation depuis une semaine. Ace était à sa deuxième année de fac de sport et j'ai emménagé dans un appartement plus grand même si mon amant ne restais pas tout les jours à cause de ses frères.

-J'y vais ! A ce soir ! Cria Ace.

Je m'appuyais encore plus contre la paroi de la douche pour profiter au maximum. J'enchainais les gardes et les missions en plus de devoir attendre que mon compagnon me consacre de son temps devenu si précieux à cause des partiels.

La fatigue me menaçait et encore une fois je la repoussais pour me forcer à sortir faire quelques courses pour nos invités. J'avais déjà eu la chance de les rencontrer.

La première fois que j'avais vu Sabo, cela avait été humiliant. C'était la première nuit où j'allais chez Ace. Le cadet avait ouvert en grand la porte le lendemain, me réveillant sur le coup et dévoilant les activités nocturnes de son ainé.

Pour Luffy, je l'ai vu plus tard, je venais de récupérer Ace à l'université et il m'avait demandé de récupérer le plus jeune au lycée. Ce petit brun était presque le portrait craché de mon amant mais en beaucoup plus naïf. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire.

Les trois frères vivaient seul puisque Garp, le grand-père de Luffy était souvent absent. Je sortit finalement de ma douche pour attraper mon téléphone composais le numéro en commençant à m'habiller, encore un peu mouillé.

« Oahyo, Sabo desu ! »

-C'est Marco, yoi. Ace m'a dit que vous veniez manger ce soir, vous voulez manger quoi ?

« Hummm je sais pas, finit-il par me répondre. Quelque chose de simple ne t'embête pas, c'est surtout pour Lu', le jiji a annulé sa semaine avec nous et il est un peu triste même si ... »

Il ne dit rien de plus mais j'avais saisit l'essentiel. Garp pouvait être vraiment horrible et les frères l'évitaient au maximum mais ces derniers temps, Luffy l'aimait beaucoup. Ace et Sabo savaient pourquoi mais ils ne m'en avaient jamais parlé.

« Par contre, Luffy m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il finissait dans une heure et comme Ace es t en examen et que je suis au travail, si tu as le temps … »

-Je passerais le chercher à la sortit de ses cours, yoi. Je l'emmène en course avec moi et tu nous rejoins à la maison, yoi ?

« Ça marche, je t'aiderais à faire à manger si tu veux. »

C'est en raccrochant que je remarquait un truc. Ce gosse m'avait eut. Implicitement, il m'avait demandé de m'occuper de Luffy cet aprem et j'avais accepté. Je savais pourtant que je ne devait pas aller en course seul avec le benjamin, Ace m'avait déjà mit en garde une fois.

Je soupirais mais n'empêcha pas un petit sourire, Sabo avait réussit son coup puisque d'un côté Luffy ne ferais pas de connerie chez eux et de l'autre, il s'assurait un peu de temps libre car le connaissant bien maintenant, il n'arrivera pas avant que Ace soit revenu de la fac. Soit dans très longtemps, mon après-midi repos venait de s'envoler en fumée ...

* * *

Saloperie de mission. J'étais vraiment à la limite de péter un câble et m'en prendre à l'une des victimes. Heureusement que Fossa m'avait rappelé ma place. En même temps ce crétin de civil n'avait pas idée qu'il était dangereux de retourner dans un bâtiment en flamme pour sauver sa gamine. Gamine qu'on a sortis des flammes peu après.

Je fermais la porte de l'appartement pour sentir deux bras m'enlacer et un baiser sur mes lèvres auquel je répondit évasivement. Ace ne dit rien et me suivit jusque le salon où je déposais ma veste sans prendre le temps de la ranger.

Je sentais qu'il voulait quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'aime lui donné mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je ne voulais pas, pour ne pas le décevoir. Il passa doucement sa main sur ma hanche puis il me colla contre le mur et commençais à me mordiller dans le cou, ses mains ne perdant pas de temps pour aller caresser ma peau sous ma tenue de pompier. Je le repoussais en soupirant.

-Tu vas arrêter un peu,je voudrais de me reposer, yoi !

Je le foudroyais du regard. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de dormir après cette fichue mission et comme par hasard, mon amant était d'humeur joyeuse.

-Rohh c'est bon Marco, ça va te détendre !

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur j'te dis, yoi. Si tu veux t'amuser t'as qu'à sortir ou je sais pas, yoi.

Je le vis à peine se rembrunir. Je soupirais et allais vers notre chambre que je l'entendis parler tellement doucement que j'ai cru rêver au début.

-Tu me repousse de plus en plus …

-Arrête voir, yoi. Je suis juste fatigué ce soir.

-Et ça dure depuis plus d'une semaine ! A chaque fois que je m'approche tu me repousse, tu veux plus de moi ou quoi ?

-N'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, yoi.

-Alors prouve-le moi !

Je me retournais vers lui et ne put m'empêcher de faire un regard blasé. Voilà qu'il repartait dans ses délires comme quoi je me lassais de lui parce qu'il est jeune.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

-Pas ce soir Ace, yoi.

Je vis son regard blessé mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais vraiment trop fatigué. Il me bouscula pour entrer dans la chambre et se saisir de son sac pour y fourrer quelques affaires et je le regardais faire, les sourcils froncé.

-Tu fais quoi, yoi ?

-Puisque t'es trop fatigué j'me casse.

Il me repoussa en sortant et partit en claquant la porte. Je soupirais avant d'aller m'allonger. Connaissant mon amant, il était rentré chez lui et je recevrais un appel de Sabo d'ici une petite demi-heure pour me demander la raison de notre dispute.

Je commençais à somnoler que mon téléphone sonna et sans regarder le nom je décrochais pour entendre une voix tendue à l'autre bout.

« C'est pour quoi cette fois ? »

-Je suis crevé et Ace à sa libido qui le démange, yoi.

J'entendis le cadet soupirer avant qu'il ne fasse une remarque à Ace que j'entendis grogner malgré tout.

« Je suppose qu'il va rester à la maison les prochains jours ? »

-Il y a de grandes chances, yoi. J'essayerais de passer. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je l'attends, yoi.

« Ça sera fais. Bonne nuit. »

Je raccrochais et fini par m'endormir rapidement. Enfin, dormir est un bien grand mot car en général, lorsque l'on se dispute je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit et je reprend le service dans la matinée. Cela allait encore promettre ...

* * *

L'alarme me fit relever la tête de mon bureau sur lequel je m'étais assoupi. Rapidement, je me saisit de ma veste et de mon casque pour rejoindre Tatch, Fossa, Curiel et Blamenco sur le départ.

-C'est quoi, yoi ?

-Accident de voiture, me répondit Fossa. Izou est déjà sur place avec Haruta et Rakuyou.

On se dépêchait, un nœud avait prit place dans mon estomac et je tentais de le mettre de côté. J'eû soudain une pensée pour Ace, il était partit la veille en colère. J'ignorais où il était car Sabo m'avait envoyé un message dans la nuit pour me dire qu'il était partit de la maison et ça me stressait mais je devais mettre mes sentiments de côté pour mon travail.

Notre groupe arriva sur place, la circulation était stoppée. Haruta faisait un rapport à Vista et Tatch devant moi alors que je récupérais le matériel. En les rejoignant, je vis Tatch blanchir. Il s'approcha de moi à grand pas et me prit par les épaules.

-Marco, rentre à la caserne, on se débrouillera sans toi.

-Que ce passe-t-il, yoi ? J'ai l'habitude des accidents de voitures.

Izou posa une main sur mon épaule et secoua négativement la tête. Jeus peur. Le nœud à l'estomac revenant encore plus fort, je poussais mes camarades pour arriver sur le lieu. J'entendais à peine Tatch m'appeler et me courir après.

Poussant Vista, c'est là que je le vis. Allongé au sol, éjecter de la voiture de plusieurs mètres. Je m'approchais doucement, refusant de croire ce que je voyait. Mais pourtant ...

Ace était là, allongé sur le bitume froid. Il n'y aurait pas eut la trainée de sang sur sa tête et au sol, j'aurais cru qu'il dormait à cause d'une de ses crises de narcolepsie. Alors, doucement je me suis approché de lui. Je me suis mis à genou à ses côtés. D'une main tremblante, j'écartais une mèche de son visage pour voir ses yeux fermés.

Je ne put me retenir. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, traçant des sillons sur ma peau. Je me penchais en avant et saisit mon amant dans mes bras, le berçant conter moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était partit, qu'il était ... mort.

-Je t'en supplie ... Reste avec moi ...

Mon chagrin devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure que je comprenais. Plus jamais je ne pourrais l'entendre rire, plus jamais je ne le verrais penché sur ses devoirs, plus jamais je ne partagerais mon temps libre avec lui, plus jamais je ne pourrais l'embrasser, plus jamais je ne pourrais le prendre dans mes bras, plus jamais je ne pourrais lui faire l'amour, plus jamais je ne pourrais voir son sourire.

-Ace ... Aishiteru Ace ...

Tout autour de nous était figé. Je ne voyait plus que le corps de mon amant dans mes bras. Alors, une dernière fois, j'embrassais chastement ses lèvres, je lui volait un dernier baiser au goût sucré de ses lèvres qui commençaient à devenir froides.

Je sentais à peine les bras de Rakuyou me soulever et m'installer dans le camion. Je serrais mes bras contre moi, essayant de retenir la sensation de cette dernière étreinte.

Le retour à la caserne se fit dans le silence, mes larmes coulaient sans se faire entendre. Je ne quittais pas la fenêtre du regard, revoyant tout les moments que j'ai partagé avec Ace. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'on me disait, cherchant à entendre la voix de mon amant.

Je n'avais plus de raison d'être, plus de raison de vivre depuis qu'il était partit.

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

C'est un son régulier mais dérangeant qui me tira du sommeil. Je me réveillais en sursaut en comprenant que je n'étais pas chez moi. D'instinct, je cherchais mon téléphone et composait un numéro.

Il sonna dans le vide et je raccrochait, angoissé. J'allais me lever alors que deux mains s'appuyèrent sur mes épaules, me forçant à rester couché. Tatch.

-Calme-toi Marco, tu n'es pas seul.

Je le regardais et comprenais que mon angoisse était réelle au vu de ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Je n'osais pas poser la question de savoir ce que je faisais ici ni pourquoi personne n'avait décroché au téléphone.

-Marco ...

-Ace, croassais-je.

-Écoute ... Tu étais dans un état lamentable, j'ai cru que jamais tu ne bougerais. On a eut peur pour toi et encore plus en te retrouvant dans cet état chez toi ...

-Où est Ace, yoi ?

Il me regarda perdu. Je ne demandais pas la lune, je voulais juste savoir où était mon amant alors qu'il avait claqué la porte de notre appartement la veille.

C'est là que tout me revint. Notre dispute en détail, la porte qui claque, l'insomnie, l'accident et ... Ace.

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau. Tatch s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur mon épaule. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Whitey Bay qui vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, me prenant dans ses bras.

-Chuttt ... Calme-toi Marco, on est là ...

-A-Ace ...

Je me calmais en inspirant une dernière fois et m'écartais de mon amie. Jamais je n'avais été ainsi. Tatch entreprit alors de me raconter ce qu'il c'était passé et comment mon amant avait eu cet accident. Il me parla aussi de ma réaction et le pourquoi j'étais ici. Je grimaçais en regardant mes avant-bras, j'avais vraiment déconné et Ace m'aurait gueulé dessus pour avoir fait ça.

Il m'appris aussi que l'enterrement avait lieu le lendemain et qu'il avait vu avec le médecin, Law, que je pouvais sortir juste avant. Il ne précisa pas que c'était pour que quelqu'un me garde à l'œil au cas où.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que nous. Tout les pompiers étaient venu, même Edward. Tous avaient fait la connaissance avec mon amant et l'avaient prit en affection. Je m'approchais une dernière fois de la tombe et la touchait du bout des doigts, sentant les larmes couler.

-Tu vas me manquer Ace. Avec toi j'ai connu tellement de bonheur que tout me parait fade ici, yoi, murmurais-je. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être sans toi et me relever ... ça va être dur, yoi.

J'entendis alors quelques sanglots à peine plus loin de nous. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et je vis alors deux personnes que Ace m'avait fait rencontrer. Ses deux petits frères.

Je m'approchais de Sabo qui pleurait silencieusement, Luffy dans ses bras. Le blond me regarda approcher et je serrais les deux jeunes contre moi. Je comprenais leur peine et ils comprenaient la mienne. On avait pas besoin de mots.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit relever la tête et je vis Whitey me regarder avec un beau sourire malgré la situation.

-Dites les garçons ... ça vous dit de venir manger avec nous ? On a prévu un petit repas en l'honneur de Ace à la caserne.

Luffy fit oui de la tête et Sabo accepta silencieusement. Je prenais chacun des garçons par une épaule et les conduisit à ma voiture.

_'Je suis tout seul avec mes frères, Garp n'est jamais là pour nous alors on se débrouille comme on peut.'_

_'Je peux pas permettre qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et de les laisser tout seul, c'est ma seule famille et je les aimes plus que tout.'_

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me tournais vers l'ainé et lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Je croisais ses yeux bleus, perdus et je comprenais que j'avais prit la bonne décision.

-Sabo, Luffy, je sais que vous viviez tout seul avec Ace, yoi. Je sais que jamais je ne remplacerais votre frère mais ... Vous étiez sa raison de vivre alors ... Je vis dans un appartement assez grand pour que vous ayez chacun une chambre, yoi.

Sabo regarda rapidement Luffy avant que ses yeux ne se reposent de nouveau sur moi. Je me grattai la nuque en regardant dehors pour voir mes amis partir vers la caserne. J'allais démarrer quand les doigts fins du blonds se posèrent sur mon poignet et que deux petits bras s'accrochèrent à mon cou depuis la banquette arrière.

-On veut bien si cela ne te dérange pas, fit Sabo gêné. On sait que Ace t'aimait et que tu prenais soin de lui ... Alors ...

Je retint ma respiration, après tout il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Luffy resserra son étreinte sur mon cou et Sabo s'accrocha à moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-On veut bien, finit-il par dire. On veut bien venir vivre avec toi Nii-chan !

Je rendis l'étreinte aux deux gamins avant de les laisser se rasseoir et de partir vers la caserne. Je laissais mes pensées dériver vers mon amant, vers toi Ace.

Tu m'as laissé seul mais pas que moi, ta raison de vivre était tes frères alors leur bonheur est devenu la mienne. Les accueillir chez moi est une façon pour toi de continuer à vivre parmi nous. Jamais je ne t'oublierais et jamais je ne te remplacerais. Je sais que je te retrouverais quand ça sera mon tour et en attendant je prend soin de ta famille, _notre_ famille.

_Aishiteru Ace._

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que sa plait et surtout à la principale concernée, je vous fais de gros bisous et pleins de câlins mes lecteurs (oui oui, je cherche à me racheter pour avoir fait tuer Ace). Allez, à la prochaine à tous !**


End file.
